


Don't Love Me

by saeruchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeruchi/pseuds/saeruchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oleh sebab itu Akashi tahu, kata ‘selamanya’ tidaklah ada. Tapi, kehangatan Midorima membuat Akashi tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia ingin menerima semua yang lelaki itu berikan padanya, hingga ‘selamanya’ berakhir pada waktunya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Love Me

Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Kedua mata merahnya yang teduh memandangi pepohonan dibalik jendela apartemen. Ia melihat seekor burung yang tengah membuat sangkar diatas dahan, meski dengan kepakan sayap yang terlihat kuat, paruh kecilnya ternyata kesulitan untuk membawa helaian jerami ke atas pohon. Senyum dibibirnya memudar saat angin berhembus kuat hingga merusak hasil rangkaian sarang yang bahkan belum setengahnya jadi.

Akashi Seijurou jadi teringat dengan dirinya sendiri, saat itu, saat ia dengan susah payah menyusun strategi namun pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah—kalah dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak saat mengingat kejadian yang bahkan telah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi sesesak apapun itu ia bersyukur, akhirnya seseorang mengalahkannya. Ahirnya ia bisa kembali menguasai tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya ia bisa berhenti menyakiti orang yang ia kasihi. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya—merajut kembali pertemanan yang sempat ia putus dengan sepihak.

Sejujurnya lelaki berambut merah itu tidak tahu, apa yang membuat _nya_ mau menerima Akashi kembali. Kedua manik merahnya menangkap bayangan wajahnya dikaca jendela. Saat poninya kembali tumbuh panjang, dan sorot matanya menjadi lebih bersahabat, ditambah dengan senyuman yang bermekaran di bibirnya membuat sosok Akashi menjadi seorang pangeran yang seakan baru bangkit dari tidur panjangnya—tidur panjang? Kurang lebih memang seperti itu sih.

Jadi kesimpulannya, _dia_ tertarik dengan wajahnya? Tentu saja, tapi _dia_ pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya apa adanya— _just the way you are_ —pada Akashi yang ini maupun yang itu, selama ia Akashi, selama Akashi sendiri menginginkan kehadiran lelaki itu. Maka ia akan selalu ada disana, menunggunya, dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang seakan tanpa batas.

“Kenapa membuka jendelanya, suhu di luar masih terasa dingin ‘kan.”

Lamunan Akashi buyar seketika saat sosok kokoh itu muncul dibelakangnya, membuat tubuh kecilnya tersentak kaget dan nyaris membentur kusen jendela kalau saja tak ada telapak tangan yang melindungi dahinya—“Midorima?” Ia menoleh sedikit, wajah lelaki berkacamata itu tepat berada di samping telinganya. Lelaki yang ia maksud sejak tadi.

“Apa yang sedang kau lihat disana, Akashi?” Ia menggunakan nada itu lagi, ia tahu, tapi lebih memilih menunggu untuk Akashi sendiri yang mengatakannya.

“Burung kecil yang disana, mirip denganku.” Akashi bergumam, namun tatapannya masih terpaku pada mata hijau Midorima, ia melihat kedua mata itu terfokus pada seekor burung yang dengan susah payah mengambil kembali jerami kering yang sempat terhempas jatuh. “Burung itu terlihat menyedihkan, sendiri dan kebingungan.”

Midorima membalikkan badan Akashi, membuat tubuh kecil itu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sorot matanya tajam, Akashi tahu, Midorima tahu, bahwa hal itu tidak benar.

“Katakan padaku Akashi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu.” Karena menurut Midorima ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Akashi, ia selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya. Tak peduli harus sesibuk apapun harinya, jika menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi berarti menghabiskan harinya tanpa tidur ia akan melakukannya. Tapi, bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Akashi—Midorima adalah sosok yang terlalu sempurna, terlalu sabar, terlalu baik, terlalu mencintainya, terlalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya dan itu yang salah.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, saat SMP dulu—Akashi tahu kalau dia menyukainya. Kedua mata hijau itu akan memandanginya saat ia berpikir Akashi tidak mengetahuinya. Sehingga merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Akashi untuk membuat Midorima semakin menyukainya. Ia tak perlu berusaha keras, pada dasarnya mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Saat Akashi mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya—meski ia tidak mendapat jawaban, melainkan langsung sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

“Midorima, lupakan saja.” Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Midorima bisa melupakannya saat orang yang ia cintai merasa. . . menyedihkan, sendiri dan. . . kebingungan?

“Kau tak boleh memendamnya, Akashi,” hal terakhir yang Midorima inginkan adalah—Akashi yang ia kenal menghilang dan kepribadiannya yang lain muncul, melindungi kepribadian aslinya yang bersembunyi jauh di dalam sana. Tidak—bukan maksudnya ia membenci Akashi yang lain, dia juga mencintainya, tapi jika kepribadiannya yang itu muncul berarti sama saja Midorima gagal membahagiakan Akashi—Akashi tidak boleh merasa perlu memanggil dirinya yang lain saat bersama dengan Midorima. Akashi aman jika bersamanya. Ia sudah bersumpah akan membuatnya bahagia—pada kedua Akashi. “Katakan padaku, _please_.”

Midorima yang seperti ini, dia yang selalu menghkawatirkan Akashi diatas apapun juga—yang membuat Akashi merasa, “kamu itu terlalu menerimaku, kau jadi membuatku kesal.”

Karena Midorima Shintarou tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya.

Karena ia selalu menerima semua kekurang yang ia miliki.

Karena ia sempurna dan mencintainya yang penuh dengan kecacatan.

“Aku hanya ingin kau menuntut sesuatu dariku, jangan cintai aku apa adanya,” Akashi bergumam. “Kau bahkan tak pernah marah padaku. Selalu saja pengertian, pemaaf, bahkan memujiku disaat kau sebenarnya ingin marah—aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu.” Akashi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya—tapi Midorima selalu memperlakukannya seakan ia orang paling sempurna di muka bumi. “Kau ini benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta ya?”

“Akashi, kau sudah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan tanpa aku harus menuntutnya terlebih dahulu.”

“Oh benarkah, apa itu?”

Midorima terdiam sejenak, menimbang kembali apakah ia benar-benar harus mengaku—pada akhirnya ia menyerah. “Kau terlahir di dunia ini, kau yang muncul dihadapanku saat itu, kau yang menyatakan cinta padaku, kau dan sifatmu yang unik, semuanya.”

Midorima pasti bercanda.

“Bukankah sejak dulu yang kutuntut darimu hanya ‘itu’?” Midorima memelankan suaranya, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kanan Akashi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi basah, “tetaplah menjadi dirimu, izinkan aku mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu, menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, selamanya.”

Akashi tidak mengerti, kenapa Midorima tidak menuntutnya untuk ‘berhentilah mengeluh’ karena belakangan ini ia selalu melakukan hal itu, sekarang pun ia sedang melakukannya. Akashi jadi takut, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, jika suatu saat nanti Midorima menghilang. Orang lain yang begitu mencintainya selain lelaki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini hanyalah sang ibunda, dia yang telah lama tiada.

Oleh sebab itu Akashi tahu, kata ‘selamanya’ tidaklah ada. Tapi, kehangatan Midorima membuat Akashi tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia ingin menerima semua yang lelaki itu berikan padanya, hingga ‘selamanya’ berakhir pada waktunya.

Burung kecil diluar jendela tidak lagi terlihat menyedihkan, sendiri dan kebingungan—karena muncul seekor burung lain yang membantunya merangkai sangkar jerami di atas pohon. Melihat hal itu, akhirnya sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di bibir Akashi.

.

end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan author yang baper-an ini /muter lagu: Tulus - 'Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya'/dies


End file.
